


Alone With Me

by Santana45



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First Time, gp!Toni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santana45/pseuds/Santana45
Summary: Choni's first time, featuring gp!Toni.





	Alone With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written by @grxy and @santana45, please go check out their other works!

Toni and Cheryl have been dating now for four wonderful months and they were happy that their relationship had been progressing sexually, after many long and hot make-out sessions the couple could hardly keep their hands off of each other. Toni had revealed to her girlfriend that she was intersex and Cheryl couldn’t help her curiosity, she invited the brunette to Thornhill the following night, her parents will be at the maple farm and JJ to be sneaking over to Polly’s house, the redhead anticipated finally having a night alone with her girlfriend.

This is how Cheryl finds herself at the pharmacy trying to buy condoms. She has never actually seen Toni’s dick, she had felt it briefly when grinding down onto her girlfriend’s lap, but she had no clue what size to buy. Too small it’ll be painful and too big, and it’ll be embarrassing for the brunette, and there is so many different types.

“Fuck” Cheryl whispers to herself quietly, grabbing two different sizes. The redhead stood there inspecting the boxes just to put one back and grab another, she spends they next ten minutes in annoyance trying to pick a size, deciding to just grab one of each before noticing they also had different types, Cheryl looked at the boxes even more confused than before.

While too focused on re-inspecting all the different types she hadn’t notice Veronica creep up behind her. “Cheryl bombshell, what are you looking at young lady?” Veronica asks teasingly.

Cheryl suddenly throws the pack she was holding onto the shelf in front of her before quickly turning around in embarrassment trying to hide the condoms she had been looking at, the redhead took a deep breath and tried to collect herself.

“Is your life so boring without cousin Betty following you around like a lost puppy that you have to stalk me to get a tiny amount of amusement in your dull life?” Cheryl snapped.

Veronica laughs at Cheryl attempt to control the situation, “Oh my god Cheryl calm down, don’t be embarrassed I was only joking, so who is the lucky guy?” Veronica pried.

Cheryl huffed and remained quiet not wanting to out Toni, which only makes Veronica laugh more “Oh now your speech less? Must be a lucky guy, at least now maybe you’ll be nicer during vixens practice” Veronica quirks, “Maybe now you’ll loosen up.”

Cheryl doesn’t meet Veronica’s eyes, not wanting to let on that s it’s her first time, Veronica noticed that the redhead looked uncomfortable and embarrassed. “Okay, tell me what’s wrong do you need help?” Veronica asks sincerely trying to comfort Cheryl.

Cheryl just sighs, maybe Veronica could actually help since she is experienced. Cheryl finally looks up, taking a deep breath she asks, “what kind would feel good” the redhead gestured at the condoms, “you know, while having sex.”

Cheryl was trying to hide the blush on her cheeks, Veronica suspects that the redhead might be a virgin by her shyness on the topic, she picks up a few different boxes. “These ones tingle, those ones have ridges and this one is extra thin” the smaller girl explains knowing it must be difficult for Cheryl to ask for help.

Cheryl nods taking in the information “Which one do you like best?” 

“Well the extra thin is bullshit, tingling isn’t that nice of a feeling, so I’d go ridges.” Veronica explains, “Oh and go with this size, men always say they’re bigger than they really are.” Cheryl nods and quickly grabs the box Veronica suggested, smiling before storming off to pay, next time Toni is buying her own goddamn condoms.

That night Cheryl paced back and forth waiting for Toni to arrive, the redhead had prepared as best she could, her room was lit with candles and she had bought the condoms. After another ten minutes of silence, Cheryl heard the doorbell downstairs. 

Toni stood at the front steps of Thornhill waiting for her girlfriend to answer the door, she didn’t expect the redhead to be only wearing a very short, silk robe. “Special occasion?” Toni asked while admiring Cheryl as she lead her through the front door. 

“I have surprise for you” Cheryl teased, leading Toni upstairs.

“Another one?” Toni chuckled.

Cheryl shook her head at her girlfriend who was obviously enjoying her lack-of outfit, they walked into the redhead’s bedroom. Toni was taken back by the romantic setting, candles covering almost every surface, the brunette raised her eyebrows in question at Cheryl, whose face was almost as red as her hair.

“I thought we could take things to the next level,” Cheryl explained quietly.

Toni was taken back by Cheryl confession, she hadn’t expected the redhead to have planned this for their night together. The brunette turned to face her girlfriend, she took a deep breath and slowly nodded her head, “Okay, if that’s what you want.” Toni whispered.

“Is it what you want?” Cheryl asked concerned. 

“Yes! Yes, yes this is what I want” Toni said trying reassure her girlfriend, “Just unexpected.”

“Relax," Toni said, taking Cheryl’s hands into her own.

Cheryl hadn’t realised her hands were even shaking, they sat on the edge of the bed together. Toni moved her free hand to the redhead’s cheek stroking the soft skin, calming her girlfriend. Cheryl shifted to sit closer to Toni and leaned forward, capturing her lips, the brunette didn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss and pulling Cheryl’s body closer. 

Cheryl placed one of her hands on the brunette's thigh, inching higher and higher. Toni moaned softly feeling her girlfriends hand on her body, giving Cheryl a confidence boost she pulled herself onto Toni’s lap, straddling the smaller girls hips. She could tell the brunette was turned on by the bulge that was now pressing into her thigh. 

“Do you want to slow down?” Toni breathed.

Cheryl shook her head, “No, I want this.”

Cheryl moved her hands down to the hem of Toni’s t-shirt, tugging on it slightly. The brunette pulled her shirt off and unclasped her bra, Cheryl moved off of Toni’s lap and slid her hands down to the brunette’s jeans helping her slide them off.

Toni sat there in only her underwear and watched Cheryl slowly undo the tie on her robe. The brunette gulped at the reveal of her girlfriend’s body, her dick grew hard from just looking at her. Cheryl’s eyes were glued to the tent forming in Toni’s underwear.

Toni slowly pulled down her underwear, revealing herself to Cheryl for the first time. The redhead watched her girlfriend’s cock escape its confinements, the thick tip rested just below Toni’s bellybutton. Stunned, Cheryl walked back over to Toni and pushed her to sit further back onto the bed than moving to straddle the brunette again.

“I’m a virgin” Chery whispered.

“Me too” Toni confessed. 

The couple smiled at each other, “Shit… I don’t have a condom” Toni said.

“I do,” Cheryl purred, reaching over to her bedside table, showing Toni the box “Will these be okay?”

Toni swallowed hard, “Yeah they’ll do, ridges?”

“Don’t ask” Cheryl giggled. 

Toni moved her hand from Cheryl’s hip down to her pussy, she was dripping wet. The redhead gasped at the feeling of Toni playing with her clit, flicking it and circling it lightly.

“You ready?” Toni asked. Cheryl nodded her head and tore open the condom packet, her hand trembling slightly as she tried to roll it over Toni’s tip. The brunette’s hand took over for her, rolling it smoothly over her length. “I’ll be on top” Toni suggested.

“No,” Cheryl said quietly, “I’ll be on top.”

Toni nodded and moved her hands back to Cheryl’s hips, guiding her to hover over her tip, the redhead swallowed hard trying to position herself better on top of her girlfriend. Toni’s were on Cheryl’s hips and helped guide her down, slipping in the tip, then the first inch.

Cheryl winced in pain, Toni immediately stopped and tried to guide her off, but the redhead grabbed her hands forcing them still “No, j-just give me a minute.” The brunette watched her girlfriends nervously, after waiting several moments Cheryl slowly sank down inch by inch until Toni’s cock was buried insider her.

“Are you alright?” Toni asked concerned.

Cheryl nodded, “Yeah the pain… is going away.”

Slowly and experimentally, Cheryl started to lift herself off of the cock, she rose only leaving the tip inside of her and then slowly sank back down. With a slightly awkward rhythm the redhead rode Toni, picking up the pace as the pain subsided, finally starting to feel nice.

Toni’s eyes were closed, she was relishing the feeling of Cheryl riding her cock, the sounds her girlfriend were making, spurred Toni to occasionally thrust. The brunette was throbbing inside of her, soon Cheryl closed her eyes as well, leaning into the smaller girl’s shoulder as moved up and down. Cheryl assumed she would be able to tell when Toni was close, however without a warning, the brunette stiffened below her and let out a strangled cry, her cum filling the condom. 

Cheryl didn’t mean to laugh, she rolled off of Toni, and laid on the bed beside her. “It was just starting to feel good!” Cheryl exclaimed not noticing her girlfriend’s embarrassment.

“I’m so sorry Cher,” Toni look ashamed, her face is red and she couldn’t face her girlfriend.

Cheryl finally realising that Toni was embarrassed quickly moved to comfort her, “It’s okay TT, we can always try again… and again, then maybe again after that.” 

Toni turned to see Cheryl smirking at her, “Maybe I should be on top?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know in the comments down below or on our Tumblrs @grxywrites and @onlyrose456 if you liked this and think we should collab and write more fic's together.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
